


It was for Science

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s not what you said last night,” Stiles smirks as the wolf blanches. “Hey Derek, you really think my eyelashes are magic?”</p><p> </p><p>The one were the wolves get drunk and Derek admits it, he thinks Stiles is pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was for Science

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Научный эксперимент](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648761) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> 30 days of Sterek  
> Day 5  
> Prompt: “Okay, let’s all agree to never do that again.”

“Does your heart have to beat so _loud_?”

“Morning Sunshine, “Stiles’ smiles as the person next to him groans in response. “So was it worth it?”

One multi-colored eye opens at his cheerful and honestly smug question, after the night they put him through he has a right to be smug, but still he’s impressed at the glare Derek can produce with one eye while experiencing his first hangover. “I hate you.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Stiles smirks as the wolf blanches. “Hey Derek, you really think my eyelashes are magic?”

He laughs happily as Derek closes his eyes whimpering pathetically, he’s a horrible person like that, but over the years he’s learned to not let it keep him up at night.

……………

He and Lydia stumble across the special blend of wolfbane purely by accident, over the years they have become the badass researchers of the Pack, saving the asses of their wolfy friends more than once with the power of their brains. Lydia is explaining all the possibilities for the new wolfbane when Scott interrupts her. He gets an icy glare for his problems.

“Sorry,” Scott mumbles sheepishly before continuing. “But when you say lowers our tolerance resistant?”

“You’ll be able to take cold medicine and have it actually work buddy,” Stiles answers.

Derek sighs at him. “We don’t get colds Stiles as I’ve told you many times.”

“It’s just an example, grump.”

Derek glares at him but it lacks heat, proof of how far they come, Stiles blows him a kiss in return.

Scott looks disgusted for a moment but remembers his question. “What about alcohol?”

Stiles shrugs. “Sure alcohol too…buddy no.”

“Isaac’s 21th birthday is in two weeks.”

Stiles looks around the room, the betas are grinning at each other, Isaac looking at him with a hopeful expression on his face, looking over at Lydia for help, he gets a shrug in return. Turning to Derek he sighs when he sees that instead of a stern look on his face the Alpha actually looks curious.

Sighing once more, he cringes as Scott lets out a happy howl. “Nothing good can come of this, nothing.”

………

Nothing good does comes out of it. Stiles isn’t a prude, he’s already 21, he drinks, been drunk plenty even when he shouldn’t have, especially because he has an officer for a father.

He likes drinking, it’s fun, he and the rest of team human –Lydia, Allison and Danny- go out at least once a month, just them to talk about the wolves in their lives and get wasted on colorful drinks with pervy names. He’s a big fan of a slippery nipple.

But he knows nothing but badness can come from the wolves drinking. For one most have never done it. Peter and Derek are born wolves they’ve never been drunk and Boyd, Isaac and Scott were turned when they were 16, not much time to get a lot of underage drinking under their belts.

Still, Stiles can’t says no to them, especially when they are using Isaac’s birthday as an excuse, it took them a while but they’re friends now and Stiles loves the curly-haired, cherub-looking beta, it’s hard to say no to that face. They all say Stiles has the Bambi eyes but sometimes Stiles thinks Isaac is an actual Disney character, so he caves.

They set rules, no bar hopping; all the drinking will be done in the privacy of the restored Hale estate. Which lends to rule two, Derek will not pitch a fit and rip them apart if they mess up his place. He’s agreeing to this ill-advised plan, he’ll live with the consequences. Three, if Peter must join he will not be his creepy self. Four, Stiles is not responsible for anyone.

……….

Rule four flies out the window, the moment he has to pull back a drunken Scott from falling from a real window on the second floor.

“Okay buddy, I really don’t want to scrap you off the ground in the morning, let’s go back downstairs, this is a ground level kind of party.”

Scott gives him his trademark goofy grin and Stiles has trouble seeing the difference between drunken Scott and sober Scott, especially when he places him on the couch with Allison and he becomes mesmerized with her hair, years later and nothing new there.

Shaking his head he turns only to close his eyes and counts to ten. “Danny, why is Isaac hanging from the chandelier?”

Danny looks up at the wolf in question with an amused but calm smile, his dimple winking like the adorable fucker he is. “He wants to be a monkey for his birthday.”

Stiles nods cause, sure, why not. “And why is he only in his underwear?”

“Peter said he should be in his birthday suit.”

Well, there went rule number three.

“Danny, please.”

“Buzzkill, Stilinski.”

“Feel free to blow me, Danny.”

“Yeah,” Danny grins at him slowly. “I’m not the one that’s gagging for that honor, where is our Alpha anyway?”

“Danny, _please_ ,” he whines again, turning slightly red.

“Fine,” Danny answers rolling his eyes. “Isaac, baby, I haven’t given you a birthday kiss yet.”

Stiles watches as Isaac jumps with surprising grace for a man that earlier drank half a bottle of Patron down from the ceiling and into Danny’s lap.

“Guess those wolf reflexes still work, good to know.” Lydia comments as she scribbles into her notebook.

“Are you taking notes?” Stiles’ asks incredulously.

“Every experiment needs notes, Stiles,” Lydia answers calmly.

“That’s why you agreed to this?”

Lydia shrugs. “For science.”

“Scott almost fell out the window, I’m pretty sure Isaac broke the chandelier at least a little its hang crooked.”

“Peter is walking naked around here somewhere hugging everyone,” Danny gets out as Isaac seals his lips over the pulse point at his neck.

Stiles stares at them for a moment before turning back to Lydia a little wide-eyed and suddenly jumpy. “If Peter hugs me while naked, you must promise to kill me.”

Lydia nods in agreement.

“And where are Boyd and Derek?” he asks the room at large, for a moment he gets no answer, Danny and Isaac have gone back to making out, Lydia is writing away, _for science_.

Allison pulls away from Scott who is still busy sniffing her hair like the weirdo he is. “Boyd made himself a pillow fort in the library and went to sleep, hugging a fairytale book he wanted you to read to him.”

“Yet another reason why Boyd is my favorite,” Stiles answers promising himself to read the book to the big guy the next day. “And Derek?”

He’s met with blank stares all around and suddenly he’s filled with dread. “Please tell me we didn’t lose the Alpha, please someone tell me that right now.”

 Danny pushes Isaac away to speak earning a puppy whine that causes Danny to coo and press a kiss again Isaac’s forehead, Stiles tries not to gag.. “Last I saw him he had a bottle of Hendrick’s in one hand and bottle of Jameson in the other and he was going upstairs after you.”

“Great, he’s mixing liquors,” Stiles groans heading up the stairs. “I’m not responsible for any of you, don’t let the betas fall asleep on their backs, they’ll choke on their own vomit.”

“Have fun, Stiles,” Lydia and Danny call out, cause they’ll evil and _so_ getting thrown out of team human.

“Sure, cause I bet a surly drunk Alpha is a blast,” Stiles mumbles as he reaches the top of the staircase.

“We can have fun.”

Stiles spins around to find Peter grinning at him, he keep his eyes squarely on Peter’s face and not an inch below. “You get within touching distance and I will scream bad touch so loud my father across town will hear it.”

“Party pooper,” Peter pouts.

Narrowing his eyes Stiles studies Peter. “You’re not drunk like the rest are you?”

Peter’s grin is answer enough.

Stiles shakes his head. “You’re such a creeper Peter, really.”

Peter laughs pleased like the psycho he is. “Derek is in your room, waiting, have fun Stiles.”

Stiles waits for Peter to leave before he starts for his room, yes he has a room in the Hale house, they each have a room in the Hale house. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture Derek had with all of them when he set out to rebuild his family home.

But then that was Derek, surprisingly sweet when you didn’t expect it.

“Hi.”

“Hey, buddy,” Stiles drags out as he takes in Derek on his bed, shirtless and with his jeans unzipped. _Okay._

“Alcohol is fun,” Derek tells him happily.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, come here,” Derek waves him over, almost hitting himself in the face with the gesture. “It gives you courage.”

Stiles walks over, sitting at the edge of his bed nervously. “Courage?”

“Yep,” Derek grins and Stiles yelps as the Alpha pulls him down and rolls over him with surprising ease. Fucking werewolves, even when plastered they are still stealthy.

“Um, hi?” Stiles squeaks

“Hi,” Derek repeats hovering over him. “You are so pretty Stiles.”

He laughs nervously, because what else can he do. “You are drunk.”

“Yeah,” Derek nods. “But you’re still pretty, I won’t be drunk tomorrow and you’ll still be pretty, pretty eyes, pretty mouth, pretty moles, pretty everything.”

Stiles smiles, blood rushing to his face. “Derek.”

“I’m crazy about you.”

………

“You proclaimed your affections, said my eyelashes where magic and then fell asleep on me, took me a while to dig myself out, you are build like a house.

Derek stares at him opened mouth, the tips of his ears pink. “I…..”

Stiles stares at him, his face falling and his heart clenching. “Didn’t mean any of it, did you? Wow this is embarrassing.”

“No, Stiles,” Derek rushes as he goes to stand.

“No?”

“Well yes, this is embarrassing,” Derek answers awkwardly. “But I meant it, all of it.”

Stiles can feel the smile growing on his face, growing even larger as Derek gives him one of his own. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles starts to lean in, morning breath be damned when they hear Scott scream from below. “WHY IS PETER SPOONING ME!”

“Okay, while I’m happy with the end results here, let’s agree to never do that again, drunken werewolves is bad, Derek, _bad_.”

“OH MY GOD, PETER IS NAKED, PETER IS NAKED AND SPOONING ME, ALLISON, LYDIA!”

“IT WAS FOR SCIENCE!”

Derek gives him a sharp nod as the screaming continues. “Agreed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
